


The First

by bluebellsandcocklesshells



Series: 642 Prompts [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellsandcocklesshells/pseuds/bluebellsandcocklesshells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 15 of 642: Describe your first kiss.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 15 of 642: Describe your first kiss.

“What was your first kiss like?” Charlie asked, tipping her martini glass with most of the Cosmo in it long gone at Jo.

Jo laughed and covered her face.  “No!  It’s too embarrassing!”

“Well…if you want to take a dare instead…”

“Oh, God, no.  Not one of _your_ dares.  Alright, fine.  I’ll tell it.”

Charlie, Dorothy, Benny, Jesse, and Cesar all leaned forward to hear the story better.  Sam leaned back so that he could sign for Eileen; Jo still had her face covered as she started talking making it impossible to read her lips.

Castiel leaned back into the couch and sighed heavily.  He was doing a fairly good job of ignoring the fact that Dean’s thigh was pressed against his.  Dean was doing it on purpose, Castiel knew that much.  This weird, competitive game of gay chicken they’d been playing with each other for nearly two years now had started to escalate lately.  The banter and suggestive dialogue and double entendres were about the same, which was to say every other sentence out of their mouths, but within the past couple of months things had started to get…physical.  And Castiel didn’t know how to respond it.  He liked it.  He liked the idea of it going further, but when he considered it in reality it just seemed impossible.

Dean rolled his head on his neck so that he rested it half on the back of the couch and half on Cas’ shoulder as he whispered into Cas’ ear.

“So, we’re, like, thirty-somethings,” he said, “and we’re drinking girlie drinks and playing truth or dare on a Saturday night.”

“What would you rather be doing?” Castiel asked.

Dean snorted and glanced up at Cas with a knowing smile.  Cas rolled his eyes.

“Don’t.  That one is too easy.  It’s cheap,” Cas said, warding off the obligatory “You” response Dean was sure to give.

Dean shrugged a shoulder.  “I don’t know.  You ever been to The Hornless Unicorn?”

Cas’ brow creased in a little confusion.  He glanced at Dean.  “The gay club?”

Dean shrugged that same shoulder, which rubbed along Cas’ arm.  “Yeah.  Could be entertaining just to watch everybody else.”

“You saying you want to go gay clubbing with me, Dean?”  Cas was aiming for flirty, but then he made a face.  “Wait.  That sounded awful and like a hate crime.”

Dean laughed, but it was covered up by everyone else as they started to howl with laughter over Jo’s story.  Cas hadn’t heard a word of it.  Except there had been something about confusing a boyfriend with a little brother like in _The Goonies_ or something.

“Yes.  My first kiss was with a twelve year old,” Jo concluded.

Everyone laughed harder and she sat back in her chair with a huff, taking a large sip of her bright green drink.  Castiel picked up his margarita and then frowned when he got hit in the lip with ice and nothing else.  He glanced over at the pitcher—it was empty.

“What was _your_ first kiss like then?’ Jo demanded of Charlie, who was laughing loudest because she had already heard the story.

“It’s not my turn,” she retorted.

“I think we should all tell the story of our first kiss,” Eileen said.  “It’s something everyone has, but it’s such a different experience for everyone.”

“Ah, Jackie…” Jesse sighed.  “He was so sweet.”

“Jackie?” Cesar asked with a raised eyebrow.  “As in Jack Harlowe?  The guy you go on annual fishing trips with?”

“W-what?” Jesse laughed nervously.  “Totally different guy.”

Cesar narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, come on, babe.  It’s you and no one else.  You know that.”

Cesar harrumphed and crossed his arms.

“Amy was mine,” Sam said, trying to head off the tension.  “Totally had my eyes open the whole time.”

Dean laughed.  “Me too!  Robin was my first.  I was so totally uncool.  Not the suave master I am today.”

Everyone groaned and someone tossed popcorn in his direction.

“Not that suave,” Charlie said.  “You kissed a lesbian.”

“You told me to!”

“Wait, wait,” Dorothy said, “ _Dean_ was your first kiss?”

Charlie shrugged.  “We were sixteen and I was still trying to figure stuff out.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it,” Dean grumped and slumped down in his seat and leaned even more heavily on Cas.

“It was fine,” Charlie assuaged him with a wave of her hand.

“Maria Gaspar-Ibarra,” Cesar said with a nod and fond smile.  “She had such smooth, beautiful skin.  It was like kissing silk.”

“Maria?” Jesse asked.  “That woman you talk to on Facebook?”

Cesar looked a little guilty.  “It’s not like I go fishing with her every year.”

Charlie jumped in to save the mood this time, although Cesar and Jesse were such a solid couple no one really worried these confessions would shake their foundation.

“Dorothy,” Charlie said to her girlfriend, “are you going to change your story from soccer camp?”

“No.  It was Ozma.  Best center forward I’d ever seen.  But a total bitch.”

“My first kiss, and all the kisses that followed, was with Andrea,” Benny said.

“I can’t believe you married your high school sweetheart,” Dean said.  “How can you have never even dated more than one person before settling?”

Benny shrugged.  “When you know, you know.”

Dean made a face at that.  Sam turned to Eileen.   _I’ve never heard your story_ , he signed.

“He was my interpreter in high school,” she said.  “That’s how my school decided to deal with a deaf student—bring someone else in who could talk to me so my teachers didn’t have to try or accommodate me at all.  But, it worked out in my favor.  He was a hot college guy and he definitely knew what he was doing.”

“Oh, yeah?” Sam asked.  “He’s not the only one who knows what he’s doing.”

Sam leaned over and kissed his fiancée.  Everyone made disagreeable noises and threw pillows at them.  They parted and grinned at each other, completely in their own world.

“Well, I think my story still wins,” Jo said.

“Wait, we haven’t heard Cas’ story,” Dean said sitting up, but still leaning on him.  “What was your first kiss like, buddy?”

Castiel went very still and could feel the heat rising in his face.  He’d been dreading this.  He thought with so many of them there they might forget about him or not notice that he hadn’t spoken up.  Now everyone was focused on him.

“Uh…I don’t.  I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad,” Dorothy said.

“Certainly no worse than mine,” Jo said.

Castiel stood up and Dean practically fell into the empty space he’d occupied on the couch.

“Anyone want more margaritas?” he asked as he went for the empty pitcher.

“I could use a refill,” Cesar said.

“Come on, you can make them after you tell us,” Charlie said.

“Yeah, Cas,” Sam said.  “I’m curious.  Was it a boy or a girl?”

“Girl,” Jo said.

“I think boy,” Jesse replied.

“Definitely a boy,” Benny said.

“Girl,” Dorothy and Sam said at the same time.

Castiel held the pitcher in his hands and stared at the floor.  He flushed hotter as the group argued about whether his first kiss was with a boy or a girl.

“Hey, guys,” Dean’s strong voice cut through the din.  “It doesn’t matter.  Cas, I’d love more margaritas.  Want some help?”

“Yes, thank you,” Cas said, relief flooding through him.

Everyone else booed and demanded an answer.  Castiel knew making the drinks might be enough time for them to move on to a new topic, but more than likely they wouldn’t.  Once this group got a hold of a bone, they never let it go.  He looked up, eyes flashing angrily.

“No one!” he shouted.

The group went silent.

“It wasn’t a boy or a girl, it was no one.  I’ve never been kissed.”

No one said anything.  Their eyes moved cautiously around the group and a few jaws flapped, but no one knew what to say.

Until Jesse said softly, “But you’re thirty-three…”

Cas turned on his heel and stomped into the kitchen.  He thumped the pitcher into the sink—and was grateful it was plastic and not glass—and began to roughly scour it clean with a soapy sponge.  Now they would all know that he was a thirty-year old virgin too.  If he’d never kissed anyone, he’d certainly never had sex with anyone.  Unless they assumed he’d been getting it from prostitutes all these years.

Cas rinsed out the pitcher and gave it a perfunctory wipe down with a towel.  Then he dumped half a bottle of tequila into it.

“I’m not sure that’s the ratio that was used in the last batch.”

Castiel whirled around in surprise.  He calmed somewhat when he saw Dean, but it was still embarrassing.  Actually, it was worse because it was him.  He’d made all kinds of jokes with Dean in the two years he’d known him—implied that he’d done all kinds of dirty, sexy things.  Now Dean knew that he was a total fraud.  A poser just pretending like some lame middle school kid that made up stories about his Canadian girlfriend.

Castiel dumped in an equal measure of triple sec.

“I’m hoping that if I get everyone blackout drunk no one will remember anything we said,” Cas muttered.

Dean moved to stand beside him and leaned against the counter.  He watched Castiel cut up fresh limes and squeeze the juice out of them.  When he ran out of fruit, he opened the refrigerator and dumped in pre-squeezed lemon juice from a plastic bottle.  Dean wrinkled his nose.  Castiel was making probably the worst batch of margaritas in the history of mixed drinks.

“It’s not a big deal,” Dean finally said after several minutes of silence.

Castiel put the lemon juice bottle down and some of the juice splashed up into the air and landed on his hand.

“Of course it is.  People think it’s weird.  They made a whole movie based on how weird it is.”

“Well, to be fair that was a forty year old…you’re only thirty-three.”

“So?  He had at least been kissed.”

Cas lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked off the juice.  He saw Dean make a face, but there hadn’t been that much on his hand so the tartness didn’t bother him.

“Cas, it is…not as common to find someone your age who’s never been kissed, but it’s not weird.”

“Yes, it is.  You think I’m weird.”

“Of course I don’t.  Cas…you’re very particular about what kind of lead you use in your mechanical pencils.  Of course you’d be picky about who can put their mouth on yours.”

“It makes a difference,” Castiel mumbled.  “The grade is important depending on the project…”

“Shh,” Dean said with a soft laugh.  He stepped even closer to Cas and pulled him into his side with a hand around his waist.  “I know.  You’ve told me.  B grade, right?”

“It’s called number one for a reason,” Castiel said, turning his head and finding Dean very close.

“It is.  And you’re adorable for caring.”  He kissed Cas’ nose.

Cas blinked startled eyes.  And then he drew in a soft gasp as Dean leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth.  He was about three nanoseconds from parting his lips more and leaning his head back when Dean suddenly jerked away from him.

“Shit!  I’m so sorry!  That was—fuck.  I wasn’t trying to—I should have—I just—I wasn’t trying to force your first kiss on you.”  Dean put the heels of his hands into his eyes.  “Shit, I’m so sorry, Cas.”

“Don’t be sorry.”

Dean lowered his hands and peered cautiously at Cas.

“Just do it right.  Don’t make my first kiss seem like some sort of accident or pity kiss.  Unless that’s what it was.”

“It—It’s not.”

“Then fix it.”

Dean stared at him for a moment, and then he stepped close and put one hand on Castiel’s waist, the other cupping his cheek.  Cas licked his lips a little nervously, but before he had time to really begin to freak out, Dean leaned forward and kissed him.

It was a gentle, prolonged press of lips, and then his upper lip was kissed followed by his bottom lip.  His lips parted naturally and Dean’s mirrored his, the heat from their bodies mingling together.  Their lips moved together, tingling shivers zinging through Castiel’s whole body at the sensation.  Then a tongue just barely joined in—teasing his lips, brushing the tip of his tongue.  Castiel felt his groin respond to the wet, sensuous touch of Dean’s tongue.

Then Dean pulled back and Castiel tried to follow him; he wanted those lips back on his.  Dean chuckled and brushed his thumb along Cas’ cheekbone.

“Now that is a good first kiss,” Dean murmured.

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him.  “I’m not saying I disagree with you, but isn’t that a touch arrogant?”

“It was my first kiss too, Cas.  My first with you.  And it was fuckin’ amazing.”

Castiel blushed, but he was smiling.  He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and put his forehead to Dean’s.  He sighed happily.

“I’m so glad I waited.”


End file.
